motrailsfandomcom-20200215-history
13 March, 2013
I was staying at a friend’s house that belonged at the lake but was in my subdivision. There was a truck of some sorts circling the block at unbelievable speeds. I was telling my friend’s mom about this, and I realized it was stalking me. Later, all of Francis Howell is walking down the supposed highway N. It’s going rather slowly, and there is an odd noise coming from behind. Finally, news travels to me that the noise is an out-of-control fire truck. My friends and I began to run. As I ran, the people walking really far in front of my group were walking very slowly. I noticed this too late and blew right into Shamus (Shae) Duffy. He was really angry, but I yelled, “Sorry! Crazy Fire truck!!!” back at him. I managed to avoid the rest of the kids. My friends and I finally arrived at Saeger to a Nacho lunch in the outdoor Cafeteria by a pool (North Pointe). There weren’t very many nachos left, and I managed to get the last one before Nathan Smith could. I sat down at one of the white booths, which had built in “booster seats”. There weren’t enough booster seats, so I scooted over to the wall, with Michael next to me. Next to Michael were Jhorrence, Laurran, Emily Schneipp, Allison Donze, and Andrew Craig. Later, a group sat down in the booth in front of us. I told everyone how I ran into Shae, even though he was expelled (or something). Jhorrence then told me how she talked to him, and he was ready to kill me. He then turned around and looked at me. He confronted, “WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?” He balled his hand into a fist. I replied calmly. “You were walking, and I didn’t see you so I couldn’t slow down from my sprint.” “Well, then! Why were you sprinting?” “Because everyone else was.” “I asked WHY!!” “There was a crazy fire truck chasing us! Geez.” “Oh.” He then left me alone. Later, I found myself at an amusement park. There was some kind of red carpet line with supermodels in front of me. I competed, and I had the best jump. I got another perfect jump in, and I went to the next thing. A dark cave. Mrs. Gifford and Ms. Smith were operating it. There were some huge holes dug out of it, and most people get their own free hole as a base. Ms. Smith dug out my hole from the clay. Then she noticed the ribbons I won, and she dug me another cave due to my talent. Mrs. Gifford suggested to Ms. Smith that she will have the other 4 holes dug for me, too. I thanked them, and told them that I remember playing this game before. After entering my base, I seemed to all of a sudden be on the roof of some car parked in a BUSY city street 3000 years in the future. The humidity in the air was high, and it was slightly chilly. I set off to explore. I remember the Chastain’s house had a glass structure (from previous dreams, but I didn’t know that.) It was similar to an office building, but it was smaller, and built into their house with a spiral staircase winding through it. I walked past, and I managed to get lost. There were sprinklers going, and the grass was lush and dark green in the middle of winter, so I settled down to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………………………………………. Category:Dream Category:Lake Pinnacle Category:St. Louis